Club to Death Angel Sasuke!
by LadyUNXD
Summary: Sasuke has finally retured to Konoha from the sound Village, but something is wrong with him. Now it is up to Naruto to figure out why Sasuke is acting so strange and why he has a halo above his head. Fanfic based off of the anime Dokoro-Chan! NARUSASU


Something has been wrong with Sasuke ever since he had returned from the sound village. Not only has personality changed drastically, but he also has an obsession over Naruto. Not even Lady Tsunade can figure what's wrong with Sasuke, so the only choice she has is to have Sasuke under constant surveillance, even if it is going to drive Naruto up a wall in the process.

WARNING will contain Yaoi eventually and is based off of the anime "Club to Death Angel Dokoro-chan!"

Naruto sighed as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Today had been rather rough, he was pretty sure that Tsunade was trying to kill him with all of the tough missions that she had been giving him lately. He shuffled miserably to the table in the middle of his room, and sat down, after grabbing a cup of instant ramen. Things were even harder now that Sasuke had returned from the sound village and was acting so weird. It also didn't help that Sasuke had decided that he was going to be living with Naruto with out letting him have any say.

Sasuke had been waiting eagerly for Naruto to come home from his 3 day mission. He crept up upon the unsuspecting boy, who was too busy making ramen to notice his presence in the room. When he was right behind Naruto's ear he yelled real loudly, "Oi!! Baka!! I'm bored!! I want to play!!"

Naruto fell over, surprised from the yell. Despite his playful manner, Sasuke was still a decent enough ninja to creep up behind Naruto without attracting his notice. Naruto rubbed his now bruised head, obviously annoyed at the source of the yell. "Oi, Sasuke-Chan, I can't. I just got back from a long mission and I'm tired!! Besides now that you're living here I have to go out more so I can keep enough food in the house!!" It wasn't that the usually hyper active ninja didn't mind having extra company, but since Sasuke had returned he was almost like a little kid. If things didn't go his way he'd through a temper tantrum or take it out on Naruto, but it did worry him since Tsunade had told him that a lot of Sasuke's personality change may have been caused by emotional trauma from everything that has happened in his life.

"But you ALWAYS say that!! Baka!! It's your responsibility to keep me entertained!! I want to play or do something!! This is the only time I get to see you all day!!" Sasuke whined. Since Naruto had been busy with countless missions, he had barely paid him any attention, and it was driving him crazy. It also didn't help that since he had been a missing ninja for a few years that he wasn't allowed to step a foot out of Konoha again.

Naruto resisted the urge to swear audibly, and just settled for a sigh. "Why can't you read or play with a stray cat or something!? They're probably more entertaining then me anyway," he added, hoping it would tempt the black haired boy into leaving him alone.

"No! That's not good enough!! Besides its more fun to play with you!! Baka!" Sasuke yelled, and it was clear he was about to start a temper tantrum. Naruto had learned very very quickly that if he didn't do something soon, Sasuke would quickly take his anger out on him.

"Hey, hey! C-calm down!" Naruto said quickly, hoping to escape even more pain. "A-alright, we'll play a game or two..." he gave in, not wanting to aggravate the crazy boy who had decided to take up residence in his house.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in delight. "Yay!! Finally I get to do something fun!!" he said as he ran over to Naruto and gave the teen a huge hug. "What do you want to play!?"

'Anything that'll shut you up' Naruto thought darkly, but it was masked under a smiling face. "How about go fish?" he suggested. It was a boring game; maybe he could bore Sasuke to death.

"NOO!!" Sasuke screamed!! "I want to do something FUN!!" he said as he started to strangle Naruto. Noticing a few moments later that Naruto was looking more and more like a corpse with each passing second, he finally let go and settled for pouting.

Naruto gasped as he was able to breathe again, rubbing his neck. "WH-WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he sputtered, on all fours.

Sasuke gave Naruto an innocently confused look. "But ...but...You were ignoring me and trying to make me play a boring game baka! All I wanted was to have some fun!!" Sasuke then started to give Naruto teary puppy dog eyes. "Do you really hate spending time with me??"

Naruto bit back a snappish retort, in fear for his life again. "No, no, just, I really need to get some rest before Tsunade tries to kill me again by sending me back out on another mission..." he mumbled, standing up again.

"I knew it!! You hate me!!" Sasuke exclaimed he began to cry. "You idiot!!" Then he ran out of the room crying and made a loud racket that would defiantly get Naruto in trouble with Iruka, who had agreed to live with them in order to keep an eye on Sasuke when Naruto was off on missions.

Naruto paled, running after his unwanted charge. "W-wait, Sasuke! Ok, ok, we'll play a fun game, I promise!" he pleaded, hoping that it would be enough to calm the black haired boy.

Sasuke still ran away from Naruto. "But you always pick boring games!! Baka"

The blonde ran after him, still fretting over all the noise. "W-we'll play uh...ninja , ok?! Th-that's a fun game, right?!" Sasuke almost fell over as soon as Naruto had said that.

"That's the most retarded thing you have ever said. Baka……" Sasuke sighed a little.

Iruka, however, had had enough of the racket. He barged into the room that the two were in, obviously ticked. "NARUTO-KUN! SASUKE-CHAN! What is with all the noise?!" he yelled, demanding an answer.

Sasuke was crying and ran over to Iruka and hugged him. Then he exclaimed "Naruto was trying to do pervy things to me!! And he said that he'd rather do weird things to me than play with me!!" Sasuke hugged Iruka tighter as he cried.

Naruto gaped in shock. "I-Iruka-sensei!! H-he's lying, I-I swear!! I-I'm not a pervert!!" he exclaimed. He didn't even have any of those pervy magazines that the other boys his age had (not for lack of trying)! But he guess that last statement didn't mean much since he was the apprentice to that Pervy Sage Jiraiya.

Sasuke started to cry even harder. "Yes you are!" He hid his head in Iruka's shoulder. "Is that anyway for you to treat your house's guest? By trying to do those things to me??" He sobbed a little more with every word he said.

Iruka cast an icy glare at Naruto. "Naruto!! You're in big trouble young man!!" he yelled, stomping out of the room.

Naruto just gaped. He stuttered after his guardian, but it was futile. The blonde boy groaned, and sat back down at the table, absently played with the noodles in his Ramen cup.

Sasuke smirked as he had gotten an idea and ran out of the room after Iruka. He was defiantly planning something very, very, sneaky.

Iruka turned around, hearing footsteps behind him. "Ah, what seems to be the problem Sasuke-Chan?" he questioned, smiling at the boy.

Sasuke tugged on Iruka's shirt. "Maybe you should talk with Tsunade-sama and see if you can try to talk her into giving Naruto more time off." Sasuke gave him hurt puppy dog eyes. "Please…..?"

Iruka gave a nod, smiling widely. "That's a fine idea Sasuke-Chan! Would you like to go with me now to see Tsunade?" he offered, now not quite trusting Naruto alone with the poor boy. Although he was very worried about the drastic change that over comes Sasuke when Naruto's not around.

"SURE!" Sasuke said with a smile. Iruka smiled too, and led the way to the school. Meanwhile, Naruto was finishing up his ramen. "ARGH! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!!" he yelled in frustration due to the fact that he was still over tired from both his mission and everything that had taken place just a few moments ago.


End file.
